


Iron and the Captain

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, In this house we hate Steve's ending, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 2, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers doesn't go back in time, Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: It's 2008. Steve Grant Rogers has been rescued from the ice. Tony Stark has been rescued from Afghanistan. Pepper Potts, concerned for her best friend, hires him a bodyguard. Said bodyguard is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka the man that Howard Stark could never shut the fuck up about in Tony's childhood. Things get worse when they both realize they're True Mates. Life at Stark Tower just got a hell of a lot more interesting.| Takes place a few months after Iron Man 1, and follows through Iron Man 2, Avengers, Iron Man 3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but becomes an AU after Age of Ultron because my hubby James Buchanan Barnes and his Omega Reyna Elizabeth Woods are two engimas. |
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Iron and the Captain

Everything had been cold. He felt frozen, lost in time. It was like the world had stopped. 

Briefly, he remembered. Remembered their faces. _Bucky. Peggy. Howard._ He remembered their voices. He remembered Bucky’s laugh. He remembered Peggy’s smile. Howard’s little dabs at him. 

Then everything had gone to shit. Bucky had fallen off the train, and he had crash-landed the _Valkyrie_ in the Arctic. Everything had gone cold, until now. 

Steve Grant Rogers didn’t know what to do anymore. This new world was foreign to him. This wasn’t the New York he remembered. Everything seemed so bright and alive. The last time he had been in New York, been in his home, it had been plunged in war. Now, this new New York was happier. It confused him. It left him puzzled.

He had been rescued from the ice for a week. He had been back in modern society for only a few days. Fury had given him a Nokia phone, whatever the hell that was. It was currently interesting. The dark-skinned bald man had said it was like a telephone, but smaller. Steve was still learning how to use it. There were too many buttons. 

Steve was lost. He sat in Central Park, watching as people walked by. Due to Erskine’s serum, he could hear conversations from miles away. He saw so many happy faces. He wanted to scream and thrash his head against a tree. _Why? Why was he alive? Why was he still alive? Why wasn’t he happy?_

Right now, he had a small apartment at SHIELD headquarters. It wasn’t so bad. Steve had a small bed, a stove, and a bathroom. The bathroom even had a shower and a sink. Basically, he had all his necessities to live. But all he could think about was his old life. Bucky was his old life. Peggy was his old life. Howard Stark was his old life. Those three Alphas had been his friends, his family. Bucky had been his lover at one point. God, he wondered what the punk was thinking of him now. 

The sun peeked against his face, and birds chirped around him. But it wasn’t enough. Eventually, the golden-haired man stood up, beginning to walk around. He received stares, hearing low whispers. Steve wanted to vomit. He didn’t want people talking about him. He just wanted to be alone. To be held. To be told that it was alright. No one understood. No one understood how it felt to have supersoldier serum running through their veins. He could see pitiful looks from Fury. Steve’s teeth gnashed together. He didn’t want his pity. Steve just wanted someone. Maybe it was his designation. As an Alpha, it had been laughable when he first presented. Before the serum, Steve had been sick, a runt. An Alpha? Him? It caused many, many fights in the past. 

Steve had been tiny. He was probably a hundred pounds soaking wet. He hadn’t been looking for fights. The fights had come to him. Other bigger, more aggressive Alphas who decided it would be fun to pick on a small little Alpha like him. Bucky had to save him, the dark, tall, charismatic Alpha. God, how Steve missed him. The memory of his ex-lover and most treasured friend falling off the train played in his nightmares. Steve would wake up screaming at night, gripping the cold air. He begged. He prayed. He sobbed, wanting someone to help him. But why would anyone help him? Nobody would understand. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. Steve took it out of his pocket, holding it to his ear, answering it. 

“Hello?” Steve asked. 

“Is this Steve Rogers?” He heard a female voice respond on the other line. Steve furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t recognize this voice. 

“Um- yes. It is. Who’s this?” Steve asked tensely. 

“Pepper Potts, personal assistant to Tony Stark of Stark Industries.” The woman responded. Steve was confused. Tony? Who the hell was Tony? Howard had a son? 

_Of course, he did._ Steve mentally kicked himself. It had been seventy years. Of course, Howard had moved on. Steve was shaking his head. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Um, how did you get my number?” Steve asked, snapping out of his thoughts. 

“Director Fury gave it to me. I’m calling to ask if you’d be interested in the position of a personal bodyguard to my boss, Anthony Stark.”

  
  
  


Tony Stark was a lot of things. Industrialist, genius, CEO, playboy. But he was also an orphan. Now, he didn’t love much love for his old man, but his old man was still his old man- so he had to respect him. Just a little bit. His relationship with his mother was better. Maria Stark cared for Tony, and it hurt whenever Howard Stark brushed off his wife’s concerns over Tony like he was nothing. 

To say Howard Stark was embarrassed of Tony was an understatement. Howard had expected a strong, Alpha boy. Instead, he had gotten the worst of them all, an Omega boy. He had been pretty pissed when it found out. “An Omega boy? He’ll be weak, Maria!” Howard shouted. Maria Stark flinched. This was her baby. Her pup. Her little Anthony. 

“No. No, he won’t, Howard. He’s my pup. He’ll be strong.” The Beta woman looked at the Alpha straight in the eyes, as if daring him to continue on with his petty rant. Howard gnashed his teeth together in anger.

“He’s an Omega. Omegas aren’t worth anything more than living incubators for pups.”  
  
Oh, how wrong he’d be. 

Anthony Edward Stark was a prodigy. There were no other words to explain it. He was a genius. He attended and graduated from MIT at age seventeen. After losing his parents in a car crash at age twenty-one, he suddenly became the CEO of Stark Industries. He was too depressed. So he started drinking. He started partying. He started to fool around, trying to fill that hole in his heart. He slowly became numb. No one understood him. No one but his three most trusted friends in the entire fucking universe, Pepper, Rhodey, and JARVIS. No one would understand how much work he did for Stark Industries. No one but them would understand how much fucked up baggage he had, and how hard he concealed his Omega identity from the world. 

But right now, he was a little pissed off. 

“Pepper, are you serious? I don’t need a bodyguard!” Tony whined. Pepper Potts, his best friend, and a fellow Beta sighed at her best friend’s antics. The blonde-haired woman nearly facepalmed herself.

“Tony,” Pepper said slowly, close to losing her everloving shit on her Omega friend. “I’m worried about you. It’s not just me, Rhodey’s even worried. This is for your protection, Tones. Please. And besides, you need more friends.” The last part was a clap back, and Tony had clearly gotten it because he gasped dramatically. 

“I don’t need friends! I have you! And Rhodes! And- and JARVIS!” Tony added his ever-helpful AI at the end. His robots, his creations, he considered his children. His family. Tony had made them, after all. 

“Thank you, sir. I very much appreciate it.” JARVIS spoke, his British making Pepper roll her eyes fondly. 

“See! I don’t need a bodyguard, Pep!” Tony whined. Pepper sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“Too late. I already found you one.” Pepper spoke. Tony frowned. 

“Who?” The elevator dined and opened. Tony turned, and his mouth dropped. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the elevator, his blue eyes scanning the room nervously. He was dressed in a blue shirt, denim jacket, black jeans, and a pair of dark sneakers. He was tall, and Tony could see muscles ripping underneath this man’s shirt. His cheeks colored. The man’s legs weren’t so bad either. Fuck.

But what caught Tony’s gaze was this man’s eyes. His eyes looked almost haunted, older. As if he didn’t belong in this timeline. For a moment, Tony’s world stopped. His Omega preened and purred. Tony began to internally panic. 

_Oh no._

“Tony, meet your new bodyguard, Steve Rogers. Steve, this is my boss, and sometimes a royal pain-in-my-ass, Tony Stark.” 

  
  


“So, Steve, how have you been settling into modern society?”  
  
Steve picked at his food, eyes trained on his plate. When he heard Pepper speak to him, he looked up. He frowned, putting his fork down. 

“It’s… been a weird process.” Is what he finally responded with. His emotions were rolling around like marbles. Nervous couldn’t describe the feeling he felt at this exact moment. He looked at Pepper, memories floating in his mind. 

**“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” Bucky had said. Bucky had been dressed in his uniform. He looked at Steve with a look in his eyes.**

**“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Steve clapped back. Bucky started walking away until he turned back, walking over to hug his best friend tightly.**

**“You’re a punk,” Bucky grumbled.**

**“Jerk,” Steve sniped back. Bucky pulled away from the embrace, doing a mock salute, returning to Connie.**

“It just feels so… different. Two-thousand nine's nothing like the forties… it’s… hard to wrap my head around.” Steve managed to finish. Pepper only gave him a soft look. Tony kept watching him. 

Howard Stark talked about Captain America a lot during Tony’s childhood. So much, that Tony started to resent the symbol of American freedom. But seeing the look in Steve’s eyes made the young billionaire pause. It had been that same look he had when Rhodey had saved him in Afghanistan. That same haunted, emotionless look in his eyes that had haunted Tony, now haunted Steve. Tony swallowed. 

“I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine, Steve,” Pepper spoke softly. Steve didn’t smile at her, instead, he nodded slowly. 

“I hope so, Pepper.” 

When Steve had told Fury of his new position, Fury had suggested that Steve move his things out of his apartment. Steve had agreed, calling Clint Barton in for help. Clint Barton was a tall, lean man who wore hearing aids in his ears, due to being deaf after an incident with taking out the Red Room members Alexei Shostakov and Yelena Belova a few years back. The blonde-haired Alpha walked into Steve’s apartment. 

“I’m Clint.” Clint introduced himself. Steve shook his hand. Clint smiled at him before beginning to load up Steve’s things. Once they finished packing everything, they drove back to Stark Industries.

“I wonder how Natasha's dealing with all this,” Steve heard Clint mutter at the front. 

“Who’s Natasha?” Steve asked. He could see Clint smiling up at the front. 

“She’s my partner. Joined SHIELD a few years back.” was Clint’s response. Steve nodded, although his brain swam with questions. 

"Are you guys... like together, or something?" Steve asked awkwardly. Clint gave him a sly grin. 

"You could say that, Rogers." Clint teased. Steve's cheeks colored.

"Mated?" Steve asked softly. Clint's eyes softened at the thought of the red-haired Omega. 

"Yeah. She's my Omega. She's amazing." Clint whispered softly. Steve smiled a little.

"You two would be great friends. Maybe she could be your first friend, Rogers." Clint teased him a little. Steve laughed.

Clint was led upstairs to Steve’s new room, courtesy of Pepper. The archer had carried up most of his things, but the supersoldier had carried up his bed with ease. His room was at least two times bigger than his apartment. He couldn’t believe it at first. With everything that had happened over the past few days, overwhelmed would’ve been a nice word to describe his feelings with this whole situation. His new bedroom was pretty much bare except for his bed that was now against the wall, desk near the window so he could get sunlight, a filing cabinet in the corner, and a couch that was in another. The walls weren’t decorated at all. 

It felt like a prison. Steve was downright miserable. He didn't know these people. Other than possibly Clint, he didn’t have any friends. Everything was just overwhelming. Steve stared out the window, watching the people of New York going about their lives. Could he be like that someday? Like them?

Then, Steve grunted, falling to the floor. His Alpha snarled. 

_Omega. Mate is here. Must go to Omega._

  
  


So, mistakes were made. Tony was in his lab, working on a little side project. He had been tinkering with some medal before he had accidentally slipped, falling to the floor. 

“Ah! Ow- fuck!” Tony cursed loudly. He heard footsteps down the hall. When the hell did anyone know that he had gotten hurt?  
  
The door swung open, revealing the good American virtue himself, Captain America. He didn’t even look out of breath. Damn supersoldier serum. 

“Are you okay?” Steve blurted out. Tony recoiled a little. Steve had been a man a few words ever since Tony had met him. Now the man was speaking in sentences. 

“I’m okay. Just slipped,” Tony replied nervously. Why was he nervous? He was Tony fucking Stark! Starks weren’t nervous. Starks were strong.

“How’d you know?” Tony asked the blonde-haired man. Steve pursed his lips as if he was deep in thought. 

“Just a feeling,” Steve softly responded. He looked at Tony, for a split second, he saw Bucky giving him that same look. Steve recoiled, stepping back. Tony looked confused. 

“I-I’m… I’m sorry.” Then Steve turned to run out of the room, thoughts of a dark-haired man looming in his mind. Tony stood there, confused. 

“JARVIS? What just happened?” Tony asked. 

“I have no idea, Master Tony.” was all his AI responded with. 

  
  
  


That night, Steve had a nightmare. He had been having these nightmares ever since he woke up from the ice. Tony had been asleep in his lab, having fallen asleep. Then his body started jerking. 

**“Hey- c’m here, punk.” James Buchanan Barnes playfully pulled Steve’s collar, bringing the golden-haired man into a kiss. Steve made a noise at the back of his throat, sketch forgotten.**

**“Buck! You’re distracting me!” Steve hissed. Bucky barked out a laugh, the man smirking. Steve rolled his eyes, returning to his sketch. Bucky’s hand crept up Steve’s thigh, and the man glared at his lover. Bucky just innocently smiled in response, hand going higher and higher, palming his cock. Steve let out a little growl and shoved his sketchbook to the side, but yelped when the taller, much stronger Alpha pinned him down.**

**“That’s not- that’s not fair you jerk,” Steve panted as Bucky left kisses down his neck.**

**“No, Stevie. It’s completely fair.” The other Alpha replied, leaning down to kiss Steve. Then, Bucky melted away, the scenario changing. Now, the two were in the alleyway in front of the movie theater where Steve had gotten beat up.**

**“Sometimes, I think you liked getting punched,” Bucky said, helping his friend up.**

**“I had him on the ropes,” the much skinner Steve responded. Bucky gave him an unimpressed look as he pulled out Steve’s form.**

**“Oh, you’re from Parmas now. You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously- Jersey?” Bucky’s tone was very unimpressed, sending his friend a look.**

**“You get your orders?” Steve asked, noticing his best friend’s uniform. Bucky looked a little terrified for a split second before he lifted his head up cockily.**

**“The One o Seventh, Sergeant James Barnes. I’m shipping out to England first thing tomorrow.” Bucky said, announcing his title proudly.**

**“I should be going,” Steve mumbled, getting embarrassed. Then, Bucky smiled, clapping him on the back, the two of them walking out of the alleyway.**

**“Come on man! My last night- gotta get you cleaned up.” Then the scene melted away again.**

**“Bucky!” Steve shouted. The two of them were on the train.**

_No,_ Tony heard Steve whimper. 

_No, no, not Bucky, not this, please-_

**“Grab my hand!” Steve shouted, holding his hand out. Bucky tried reaching for Steve’s hand, but the metal bar fell, and Bucky screamed as he fell down to the snowy ground. Steve screamed.**

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark woke up screaming. 

“Master Tony, Steve Grant Rogers is currently having the same nightmare as you. May I send him down?” JARVIS asked. Panting, Tony responded. “Send him up, please JARVIS.” The brunette panted. A couple of minutes later, a sweat-soaked Steve Rogers ran into the room, his eyes wild. 

“That wasn’t an accidental occurrence, then.” His bodyguard panted. 

“Then- when you fell down. I felt that too. And- and you saw-” Steve stammered. 

“Bucky. Was his name Bucky?” Tony asked softly. Steve choked. 

“His name was James Buchanan Barnes. Our friends called him Bucky. Me and him… we used to be together,” Steve choked out, “until the war. We agreed to break off our relationship. We worked better as friends, anyway. What you saw- it was the darkest point of my life. He fell off the train. I couldn’t- I couldn’t save my closest friend.” Steve fell to his knees, distraught. Sobs escaped the Alpha. Tony leaned down, crawling over to him, bringing him into a hug. 

“You can’t save everyone, Rogers,” Tony whispered back, remembering Yinsen. The cave. Afghanistan. He remembered being plunged in that ice-cold water over and over again. All that kept him alive were Pepper and Rhodey- his only two friends that he could truly rely on. 

“But I could’ve saved him. I could’ve saved Bucky.” Steve sobbed. Tony held the Alpha gently, softly brushing his tears away. Steve’s blue eyes were full of tears. Tony gently rested his forehead against his, not offering any more words. The silence spoke enough. 

“Maybe. But I’m pretty sure that he’s proud of you, Rogers.” Tony replied weakly. Steve let out a low chuckle. 

“He was a jerk. He charmed dames and queers alike. I wished I could’ve been like him.” Steve shook his head. Tony chuckled. 

“He sounded like the perfect ladies man.” Tony teased. Steve chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah- he was.” Steve’s eyes dropped a little. More of the happier memories came to mind. Bucky. Peggy. Howard. The Howling Commandos. Were any of his friends even alive anymore?  
  
“Hey, c’m here,” Tony said. Steve was pushed into Tony’s arms, the Omega wrapping his arms around him. Now, Tony Stark wasn't afraid to be an Omega. Especially not now. His Omega purred for this Alpha to be okay. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve spoke softly as he softly nuzzled Tony’s neck. Tony shivered at the contact. His Omega purred. 

_Alpha happy, Good Alpha._

“You’re welcome, Steve.”


End file.
